


Professor Sam Winchester

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Professor - Freeform, Professor Sam, Student Dean, University, Wincest - Freeform, lecturer, lecturer sam, nonrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Dean bumps into a tall stranger in the library and asks him on a date. Little does he know, Sam Winchester isn't just some student.





	Professor Sam Winchester

The library was silent as most students were sensible enough not to stay awake until 3am writing essays. Dean, on the other hand, had no choice: his assignment was due at 10am the next morning and he had written a total of two sentences so far while his motivation was crashing fast. Most people assumed that, being a mature student, he would be more organised than most other students but he hadn’t yet met another person who had been so completely unprepared. He was just rushing back to his desk with a pile of books stacked up to his eyes when he ran, full speed, into a solid figure causing them both to tumble like dominos. Also, needless to say, both of their book stacks went scattering around the floor.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” Dean cried, quickly reaching around to help up the other man.

However, he froze upon fully taking in the man. A Greek Adonis was sprawled on the floor surrounded by books whilst looking relatively dazed. He blinked at Dean a couple of times before righting himself and began to gather his books. Winchester glanced at the collection on display.

“Law?” He didn’t mean to lean his head like a confused puppy but it was just an automatic action by this point. Butterflies took flight in his stomach at the anticipation of conversation with this God… Guy, he meant guy.

The tall man smiled slightly, “Yeah, it’s not as glamorous as most people think…” He pushed a strand of long hair out of his eyes from where it fell during the collision, “It’s mostly long hours hunched over books that smell like damp.”

They had nearly organised their books into two separate piles and Dean had to deny the fact he was slowing down in order to spend more time in the presence of this law student. He mentally scoffed at himself _: He probably had a sweet, law student girlfriend with good grades and a perky smile._ He still couldn’t resist glancing across at the other man.

“I’m Sam.” Sam introduced himself as he lifted his books up and hoisted them securely in his arms.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” Smiling, he responded. Looking down at their hands awkwardly they realised shaking would be impossible and both laughed, “Are you heading back to the first floor?” Sam nodded and they began taking the stairs.

Once they reacted the top there was more awkwardness as neither wanted to be the one to break their newly found companionship. They met gazes before both flushing and glancing around the abandoned library.

“I… You… Would you like to get coffee sometime? Friday?” Dean blurted it out, anxious to either get rejected or accepted as quickly as possible. He’d always found flirting and dates easier with women. Maybe next time he’ll avoid males altogether.

“I’d love to! I have Civil Law until one but am free after that.” He grinned in response to Dean’s growing beam.

“I… I’ll meet you there!” Dean grinned and they separated, both resisting the temptation to glance over their shoulder at the other as they passed further away from each other. Moments later, they were both lost in the aisles of books unable to view their new acquaintance.

 

* * *

 

He arrived just as he heard the students packing up their bags and began talking with their friends. From outside the door, he tried to peak through the window to spot Sam amongst the crowd but there were more students than he anticipated. Even with him speed checking the rows he couldn’t see the tower-like man anywhere. Dean leap back from the door as the future generation of lawyers filed out of the lecture hall but not a single one of them was Sam.

It was minutes later, when the room had been empty for what seems like a decade, when Sam finally stumbled out the hall as he slung a laptop bag over his shoulders. His hair was a mess as he tried to rush out to meet Dean.

“I’m so sorry!” Guilt flashed across his features and he grimaced as if waiting for Dean to admonish him.

“It’s all fine!” As if he could be mad at someone with a face like that. He perked up as he chuckled, “The lecturer needed words with you, hey?”

Sam frowned, two thin lines creased in between his thick brows. He thought for a second before huffing out a laugh, “Uh, I guess. Ha ha.” He hesitated before taking his eyes off his companions face as if considering something.

“Right, I have somewhere in mind if you don’t mind?”

Sam nodded eagerly. After a long two hour lecture he wasn’t exactly inclined to start brainstorming the local coffee shops. He followed as Dean led them to a small place down the road from the college which was popular with many of the students. Their discussion was kept solely on more comfortable grounds like where they originated from and their families.

Inside the building was loud as people increased their volume in order to be heard. There wasn’t a single spare seat in the whole café but Sam expected it considering it was just after lunch time on a Friday. He knew many students from his own lectures that would shoot off to grab coffee as soon as the lecture was finished.

“Maybe we’ll have to grab one to go?” Dean suggested with an apologetic smile. He mentally scolded himself for not thinking this plan through a little more thoroughly but it had be a spur of the moment request.

“Unless you’re willing to sit on someone’s lap, we are gunna have to.” Sam answered, peering around the room as though the 6 people in front of them wouldn’t dash across to any suddenly free spaces as though they were made of gold.

_There’s only one person’s lap here I’d want to sit on_ , Dean thought to himself. Suddenly glad he had gained some sort of control over his speech filter. Last thing he’d want to do is scare this guy away only 20 minutes into their first date but even that wouldn’t be a record for him!

They reached the front of the line and Dean stepped forward but the young barista’s attention instantly snapped across to Sam. His dreadlocks flopped around as he nodded his head enthusiastically. Dean didn’t know whether to be offended or perhaps place his hand on Sam’s arm to mark his territory. However, just in time he realised that would be wildly inappropriate when they’d spent no more than 30 minutes in total in each other’s presence.

“The usual, Prof?” The barista grinned, lifting one of the take away cups and hovering his pen over the cardboard material as he awaited conformation.

_Prof?_  Dean frowned glancing back and forth between the two men. The feeling that he had missed some vital piece of information was rising up from his gut. Maybe this was already not turning out so smoothly.

“And your friend here?” A cheeky smirk curled across his lips. His eyes barely paused on Dean before he was raising his eyebrows suggestively at the taller customer.

“Just a coffee will be great… Thanks.” Dean interrupted feeling somehow out of the loop.

The guy prepared their orders and scribbled their names on the sides of the cups. _Dean_ on one and _Prof_ on the other. The evidence was glaringly obvious now but Dean didn’t want to admit to himself that he hadn’t managed to put 2 and 2 together this whole time. Sam was a Professor. All the signs pointed in that direction! Being the last out of lecture, the confused look when Dean asked if he had words with the lecturer and lots of books from the library. He blinked across at his date.

“You’re a professor?”

Sam glanced around them as though he was confused to whom Dean was addressing his question to, “Of course. You didn’t know?” Concern crowded his bright eyes.

“Is this even allowed?” Dean demanded gesturing between them. Luckily the Barista was well out of earshot by now.

Sam sighed, “Yes because you’re not a student of my department.” His eyes were drawn to his shoes as he spoke the next sentence hesitantly, “Does this change things for you? I mean, we are pretty similar in age since you took a few years out before college.”

“No, I’m okay with it actually. It’ll be interesting to hear about what it’s like behind the scenes.” Shrugging, he turned to pick up their drinks.

They walked along the streets and the warm drinks warmed their freezing hands through the thin cups. It was late November and nothing felt more seasonal than long walks in warm jumpers and steaming cups of coffee. As they strolled, Sam told him all about his time as a lecturer even though he was relatively new to the university with only a year and a half of teaching under his belt. He also had to tell Dean that in fact, no, he couldn’t hack into the system and up his grades.

They stopped just outside the university grounds; Dean was uncertain to how public Sam was allowed to be about their date considering it was between a lecturer and a student and two men too. There was an awkward silence as neither man wanted to be the one to leave first. Eventually, Sam spoke up.

“I really enjoyed our time together today… Would you be up to do something again next week?” The lecturer tried not to act over eager to ensure he didn’t scare off this new potential love interest.

Dean grinned, “Are you kidding? I’ve already been trying to think of all the places we could go.”

They smiled shyly before saying goodbye and heading off to their respective homes.

 

* * *

 

-Three Years Later-

Dean winced as Sam slid a bobby pin into his hair to hold his cap in place. The taller man brushed some invisible lint off the graduate’s shoulder before he allowed him to turn around and see himself for the first time in the mirror. Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“I know,” Sam chuckled, “You can actually scrub up well when you have to.” He dropped a light kiss on Dean’s cheek and the man blushed slightly at the compliment. The younger man smoothed down a strand of hair that had been disrupted by the placement of the cap.

“I can’t believe it’s all over already. I can’t believe I met you in my first year.” Dean stumbled, overwhelmed.

“Yup, you’re a right oldie now, babe.” Sam laughed, jumping back to miss Dean’s light smack. Sam had come out of his shell so much since meeting Dean but that wasn’t completely positive as now he’d become so cheeky! Not that Dean minded.

The lecturer coughed slightly. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and both of their expressions melted into doe eyes.

“I’m just so proud of you, Dean. I know they weren’t the easiest 4 years of your life.” He pressed his hand into his partner’s.

“But it was worth every second and besides, if I didn’t come here I would never have met you. So, you’ll find no regrets here!”

They kissed but Dean could feel Sam smiling against his lips. They pulled back and grinned at each other. They were so excited for Dean’s big day and it had finally arrived. Sam knew his partner was nervous but bringing it up would only make it worse.

“Now let’s go before you’re late!” Sam pushed his partner in the direction of the door of their small apartment.

“There’s the Sam we know and love! I was getting worried for a sec!” He quipped as a ran out the door closely pursued by his boyfriend.  

Needless to say, the day went without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
